Foolishly Foolish Rockstars
by Tardigrade
Summary: "My, my, I'm used to marks being left on me by the ladies, but never have I received one such as this!" the man cried in an excited voice as he stared in awe at the lash mark, a German accent lurking in his words.


_A oneshot about a theorized meeting between Franzy and Klavier. I had this idea when I realized they were both German xD Feedback would be appreciated :D_

_****__Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Attorney franchise, Capcom does. If I did, Franzy would have her own game by now (:_

* * *

"Scruffy!" the bluenette prosecutor hollered across the room. She cracked her leather whip against the floor, signaling her ever growing impatience. It hadn't been long since Franziska von Karma returned from a seven year prosecuting career in Cohdopia. She'd stayed there to promote continued union in the then-unstable country. She had other reasons as well, namely to bring her Whip of Justice so she could rain almighty lawfulness upon a certain Quercus Alba. Of course, she expected the judge to slam his gavel and stated "guilty," loud and clear. She was proud to say that the result of that trial was due to her perfect evidence and perfect testimony, thus birthing a perfect case. She did have help of course, from a one Miles Edgeworth. And so it came forth, her reason for returning to this country. She wanted to catch up with her "younger" brother (not to mention throwing in little bursts of bragging about her perfect trials here and there) since they had been apart for seven years. It was on her way to his apartment when she impulsively decided to visit a scruffy detective at the local precinct, known for his constant salary cuts and his never-ending diet of instant noodles.

"Scruffy! I came to visit you, and you don't show up? What sort of foolish foolery is this?" Franziska angrily yelled into the Criminal Affairs Dept., receiving looks that either read "Who is that scary whip-wielding lady?" or "My, it's Ms. von Karma! Better look like I'm working..." She huffed and closed her eyes, pulling at her pristinely white sleeve with her gloved hand. She had acted foolishly; knowing Scruffy, he was probably late for work because he had ran to the supermarket because he was out of breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner. She sighed heavily. The one time she had actually decided to visit Scruffy for something other than a work-related matter, he wasn't there.

"What seems to be the matter, Fräulein?" a voice from behind Franziska said. She flinched but didn't react any more than that. It wasn't a voice she recognized; after all, when she had worked with the police, she had made sure to know everyone, right down to their address and phone number, in case somebody messed up and needed a good whipping (which was quite often). However, seven years had passed, so she wasn't surprised to see any new faces, or in this case, _hear_ any new _voices_. She turned around, slightly astonished to come face to face with a man staring at her with wondrously blue eyes and a thousand-watt smile.

"Ach, what a beautiful lady you are, Fräulein! It would please me very much to know your name," the man said. His smile was brilliantly white, which contrasted with his tanned skin. He had platinum blonde hair that framed his face, marking its end in what seemed to be a unicorn's horn. It was obvious what his favourite colour was, seeing as how he was wearing tight leather pants, a form-hugging shirt, and a blazer, all tinted in some silly shade of blackish-purple. Franziska thought he looked foolishly foppish. As circumstances stood, Franziska whipped him.

"Foolish fool! Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's name before giving your own? Dummkopf," she retorted. The man had caused Franziska to forget about why she was at the precinct in the first place, and in any case, she could always come back some other day. The man's bright and cheery aura flickered slightly, but that didn't last long. He rubbed his arm where the whip had struck.

"My, my, I'm used to marks being left on me by the ladies, but never have I received one such as this!" the man cried in an excited voice as he stared in awe at the lash mark, a German accent lurking in his words. Franziska glowered at him, making it clear that if he made one more rude remark, she would give him a furious whipping. He chuckled lightly, hooking his right thumb through a belt loop. "In any case, my name is Klavier Gavin, justice-seeking prosecutor by day, lead singer of the Gavinners and rock star by night. Und Sie, Fräulein?" Franziska let out a loud "hmph," closing her eyes and tugging at her sleeve again. She would _definitely_ have to have a word with the Criminal Affairs Department about why they let a silly rock-god "prosecutor" work with them.

"Franziska von Karma, prosecutorial prodigy," she answered curtly. The man called Klavier grinned. He was most likely thinking of ways to charm the cold front known as Franziska von Karma. Franziska would never let any suspicious looking man get close to her, especially not one who appeared to be a cocky self-absorbed superstar. At the moment, she just needed to get Klavier off her back. "I came to visit a previous colleague, not to chat about trivial matters with the likes of you. If he isn't here, then I shall take my leave."

Klavier frowned, feigning disappointment. She was the second person, the first being Ema Skye, that was not immediately toppling head over heels for him. He admitted to himself that she intrigued him, though she didn't seem as fun to tease as the Snackoo-munching detective. "Fräulein Whip, won't you stay awhile?" he asked her, putting every ounce of hope into the question. Franziska glared knives into Klavier. The new nickname prompted her to whip him, and so she did. This time, however, he was prepared, and he took a step back, teasing her. She attempted another strike, once again missing her mark. By now the pair had drawn attention from the people working inside the building. They were all spectators to Franziska's Whip of Justice which had found another victim.

Franziska folded her arms, frustrated. Klavier straightened himself as soon as he was sure she had finished lashing out at him. Klavier cleared his throat, and then said, "Well Fräulein… Franziska, if that's done, perhaps we should get to know each other, ja?" Her icy blue eyes bore into him, but she made no move. She certainly knew enough about him in the ten minutes she had known him. He was an overly flirtatious, stuck-up rock star who had no respect for women of any sort (or so he was in Franziska's eyes).

"Look, _Herr Gavin_," Franziska practically spat, "I do _not_ tolerate any sort of disrespect, so if you _must_ speak to me, then address me by my proper title. Have I made myself clear?" She cracked her whip to assert her point. Klavier only chuckled quietly, laughing at how amazingly serious she was. _Crack!_ The whip struck the floor once again. Klavier reflexively put his arms up in self-defense, but dropped them as soon as he was sure the whip had missed.

"Of course, Prosecutor von Karma," he replied in all seriousness. Franziska flinched slightly at his address. She actually hadn't expected him to follow her order. Rather, she had expected him to follow it up with something witty like "Lady von Whippenberg" as a certain windbag had once called her. She covered up her surprise by letting out a triumphant "hmph." It was then that a certain detective broke the seriousness that had fallen over the room.

"Ms. von Karma! Long time no see, pal!" Franziska spun on her heels, coming face to face with a rather out of breath Gumshoe. "It's been what, seven years? It's good to see you again." He flashed a sincere smiled. Frustration bubbled up within Franziska.  
"SCRUFFY!" she yelled, emphasizing her point by whipping Gumshoe. He cringed at the whip. "Why weren't you here any sooner!"

Gumshoe gave her a puppy dog face. "That's no way to greet an old friend, pal…"

"You had me waiting here for you with this foolishly foolish fool of a rock star prosecutor!" She jabbed her finger in the direction of Klavier, who was now grinning his thousand-watt smile once again. A smile found its way onto Gumshoe's face, and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Mr. Gavin is actually really nice, sir. He lent me the money to buy my instant noodles this morning!"

Franziska had to muster every bit of self-control so she could keep herself from screaming. Instead, she madly whipped Gumshoe until he fainted. "I've had enough of the foolish foolery of the foolish fools of this foolish country," she muttered as she stomped off, leaving a fainted Gumshoe and an extremely amused Klavier behind.


End file.
